Rebekah and Marcel
The relationship between the Original Vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson and the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard. Rebekah and Marcel have a passionate forbidden love. When they are in the same room, it's like electricity, it's both emotional and physical with them. Although both of them have betrayed the other over the decades, they still love each other. They are known as "Rebel" by fans. History Rebekah and Marcel first met during Emil's funeral as Rebekah watched Klaus save Marcel. Marcel grew up with the Mikaelsons and developed feelings for Rebekah. They'd practice fencing together and Marcel had promised to marry her one day. As Marcel grew older into an adult, he still had feelings for her. One day, he tried to kiss her, but Klaus goes against it. Later, after Marcel swam in the Mississippi river and came back, he and Rebekah gave in to their feelings, but Rebekah feared what Klaus would do, but Marcel says he doesn't care, he'll die smiling. Klaus catches them and holds Marcel at the sword and daggers Rebekah for 52 years, but gives Marcel a choice; to undagger Rebekah and live out their years until he's an old man or to be a vampire. He choose to live forever as a vampire, leaving Rebekah daggered for 52 years. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In House of the Rising Son, after returning to New Orleans, Rebekah watches Marcel from afar before he comes to her. He says the last time he saw her, she and her brothers were fleeing New Orleans from Mikael. Rebekah tells him she thought he was dead. Marcel replies that she never found out and asks why she's there. Rebekah asks if Marcel knows where Elijah is. Marcel doesn't answer the question, but Rebekah tells him that if she finds out he's hiding Elijah, she'll kill him herself. In Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel confronts Rebekah about Camille being at the masquerade ball and asks her if she's trying to be cute inviting a human in amidst all these vampires in attendance. Rebekah tells him she thinks he fancies her because of her pure heart and offers to feed it to him. Marcel tells her that jealousy looks good on her. In Sinners and Saints, Rebekah tries to save Elijah from Marcel and goes to St. Anne Church to get him. Kieran O'Connell tells Marcel she was snooping around the church. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel and Rebekah had a conversation and ended up sleeping together. In Bloodletting, Marcel shows Rebekah the garden and tell her it is the foundation of a house he was building for them. In The River in Reverse, she doesn't give up Marcel's whereabouts to Klaus. She later goes to Marcel's meeting and takes charge of it by kicking out Tyler Lockwood when he suggests to kill a innocent baby. Due to Marcel's views on child abuse he agrees and locks him in the Garden. They see Klaus' hybrid status and Marcel waves the white flag to save his remaining vampires. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, in the garden, Marcel tells Rebekah that Klaus and him are on good terms and it's not a good idea for him to see her behind Klaus' back. He tells Rebekah that he has people to look out for and he can't turn his back on them, not even for her. She reminds of their secret back in 1919. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah is mad at Marcel for siding with Klaus and tells him to stay away from her. At the end of the episode Rebekah brings Davina to Marcel. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Rebekah convinces Marcel that they must complete the Harvest. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel confides in her that he was the one to bring Papa Tunde in so they would be together. Rebekah then comes up with the plan to bring to bring Mikael in town. In Crescent City, Marcel is worried about Rebekah and warns her that the witch Genevieve might be after them. Rebekah tells him that they must get rid of her as they once did, because she could reveal too much secret about their past. At the end of the episode Elijah tells Marcel that witches have Rebekah. In Long Way Back From Hell, In Flashbacks to 1919 they sneak around like two teenagers behind Klaus' back and watch Genevieve perform the summoning spell. She catches them in a heated make out season in the morgue. Season Two In I Love You, Goodbye, Marcel sees Rebekah leaving Hayley's wedding and recognizes her in her new body. Earlier Hayley had mentioned to her that Marcel is still single after she left. Season Three They did not interact much at all this season, however, in The Bloody Crown, Rebekah is awoken being she is needed to help defend the Mikaelson family after Marcel declares war on them all. Marcel is surprised to find Rebekah awake when she decides to speak on Klaus' behalf during Klaus' "trial" with all of Klaus' former, revenge-ridden sireline. Rebekah attempts to defend him by calling all of Klaus' former sireline hypocrites for wanting justice on Klaus, but they too are guilty of similar crimes over the thousands of years of their existence. Rebekah unfortunately seemingly succumbs to the curse that was originally placed on her and Marcel uses that to his advantage. Marcel and Rebekah (part pretending-part effected by the curse) condemn Klaus to suffer under the wrath of Papa Tunde's blade. In the end, Rebekah did this to go behind Marcel's back and save Klaus' life, along with the rest of her siblings. Marcel and Rebekah are currently separated and presumably have been separated for three years being Rebekah is forced to undergo a spelled slumber until Hayley finds cures for all of the cursed Mikaelson siblings. It can be assumed that Rebekah and Marcel's relationship is either strained or even broken. Season Four In No Quarter, Rebekah asks Marcel to free her brother Niklaus. He refuses and confronts her. She is neutralized by Sofya under Marcel's eyes, who later asks her to not letting anything happen to Rebekah. In Phantomesque, Rebekah came back to New Orleans after Elijah's death. She discovers that Marcel cares about an other vampire, Sofya, and seems to be saddened, realizing that they could be done. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, they are trapped together in a room and have to face their strain. They later have an explanation about Sofya and their past. They soon kiss each other as the strong bond between them was never broken. In Voodoo Child, Rebekah goes to Marcel's penthouse in order to talk about their kiss, hoping that it would mean something. Marcel claims it would lead to nothing and still focuses on saving Sofya. In The Feast of All Sinners, Rebekah was forced to leave New Orleans and moved to New York. Marcel joined her in order to start again their relationship, finally choosing Rebekah over New Orleans and Sofya. Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, the premiere opens up to show Marcel and Rebekah happily living in New York City together in a luxurious apartment, for seven years. While there together, Marcel proposes to Rebekah and she hesitantly declines. They then argue about how Rebekah can’t forever wait for the rest of her siblings to reunite. Later on, Rebekah takes a bath to ease herself out of their tense argument, but blood spews from the faucet of her bath tub and that tells her Klaus has gotten close to Elijah again. Later in the episode. Marcel started arguing with Rebekah again and said that she must choose to marry him or not be with him at all. Rebekah later leaves Marcel in New York with a letter saying ‘no’ to marrying him and chose to help her family instead by going to New Orleans. In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes :Young Marcel: "I'm gonna marry you someday." :Rebekah: "I would never marry someone who couldn't beat me in a duel." :Marcel: "Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson?" :Marcel: "Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing the city from your daddy." :Rebekah: "I thought you were dead." :Marcel: "You never looked back to find out." :Marcel: (To Klaus, in a flashback) "I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not – :Klaus: And you won't. She's my family." :Marcel: "You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire." :Klaus: "And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be." :Rebekah: (To Marcel) "If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself." :Rebekah: (To Marcel, in a flashback) "My brother will kill you." :Marcel: "Then I'll die smiling." :Rebekah: (To Marcel) "You lied to me. Where's my brother?" :Marcel: "Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami." :Rebekah: "I see you still have a thing for blondes." :Rebekah: "Tell me where Elijah is. Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" :Marcel: "No, you won't." :Rebekah: "Perhaps you're right. But I will kill her." :Klaus: "It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years." :Klaus: "And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted, in exchange for giving you up." :Rebekah: "No. He wouldn't do that to me." :Klaus: "Oh, but he did." :Marcel: "Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." :Rebekah: "Where am I? How'd I get here?" :Marcel: "You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealin' with." :Rebekah: "Is this my old room?" :Marcel: "Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine and Elijah's mine, until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's, it's now mine. And don't ever touch Cami again." :-- House of the Rising Son ---- :Marcel: (To Rebekah, about Cami) "You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" :Rebekah: "I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you?" :Marcel: "Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah." :Cami: (To Marcel) "And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?" :Marcel: "She's an old friend." :Cami: "Can't be that old. She looks younger than me." :Marcel: "You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her." :Rebekah: "You're following me." :Marcel: "Maybe you're just in my way." :-- Tangled Up In Blue ---- :Rebekah: And I'm supposed to believe that after a century, suddenly you're willing to risk death at his hands to be with me? :Marcel: I want to defend my home. I want to be free, and if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him. :-- Bloodletting ---- :Marcel: Rebekah, twice in one night, to what do I owe the pleasure. :Rebekah: Call me old fashioned, but I believe farewells are best in person. :Marcel: You got Elijah back and now you're both gonna tuck-tail and run. Smart girl. Have a nice life. :Rebekah: He's staying and I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship. :Marcel: People have been saying this city's been sinking since I was a boy...it ain't going anywhere. But hey, how about one for the road? :Rebekah: Why, so that you could liquor me up and convince me to stay? :Marcel: Why else did you come here? :Rebekah: I came to say goodbye. :Marcel: Then say it... :Rebekah: I've been away from this home almost a 100 years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom. :Marcel: I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Although, I imagine it's not as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale. :Rebekah: It's plenty comfortable. :Rebekah: Well now you can have whatever you want. Come with me. :Marcel: And go where, Rebekah? :Rebekah: Where ever we want to. We can build a home together. We can leave behind Klaus, and this city, and those orphan Annie vampires. :Marcel: Those orphan-Annie vampires are my family and this city is my home. :Rebekah: It was my home too once. I left... :Marcel: You ran. I stayed. This empire, it thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home. :Rebekah: I have lived a lot longer than you, Marcellus! I have seen kings rise and fall, and if there's one thing that I know to be true it is that no matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with. You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you. :-- Fruit of the Poisoned Tree ---- :(Rebekah and Marcel stand in front of Esther's grave) :Rebekah: I was thinking. My mother was consecrated and buried here. She is forever bound to this land, but not me. I'm finally free, and you? :Marcel: Your brothers came into town like they own this place, like they own me. They took my home, my people, everything...I can't just run away. :Rebekah: I'm not asking you to. I'm not a fool. I see how much you love this city, and I am not the kind of girl who likes to share. :(Rebekah begins to walk away, but stops and turns around) :Rebekah: I do wish you had finished building our home. Even if we never set foot inside, it would have been nice if there was something beautiful left standing after all of this. :(Rebekah continues to turn around but Marcel grabs her and kisses her) :Rebekah: Goodbye, Marcel Gerard. Do try to stay alive. :-- Farewell to Storyville ---- :(Marcel walks up to Rebekah in New York) :Marcel Gerard: You never said goodbye. :Rebekah: Figured you'd be busy with your plaything Sabrina. :Marcel: Sofya is gone. For good. :Rebekah: Well that's a pity. But I hope you didn't come all of this way because your mercenary girlfriend dumped you. I don't really care to be somebody's second-best. :Marcel: She asked me to go with her. But instead I'm here. :Rebekah: Spare me the details. :(She starts to walk away but he stops her) :Rebekah: Look Marcel I don't wanna play this game. I am finally free and I don't want to waste a second-'' :(He interrupts her by kissing her) :'Marcel: You are free, and so am I. And no one's ever gonna tell us that we can't be together... ever. So, what do you want to do? :-- The Feast of All Sinners ---- :Rebekah: "Marcel, enough with the suspense." :Marcel: "It'll be worth it, trust me." :(He removes her blindfold) :Rebekah: "What is this?" :Marcel: "I call it, four objects and a question. First object..." :(He pulls back a cloth to reveal a wedding dress) :Rebekah: "I remember that. And saying it was hideous." :Marcel: "Yes, but, your eyes said buy me, so I went back later and did. Next..." :(He pulls back a cloth to reveal an outline of a house) :Rebekah: "The house you designed." :Marcel: "For you. For us. Now, we can build it anywhere you like. It might not be quite up to code but..." :Rebekah: "It is beautiful." :(He pulls back a sheet to show her sword) :Rebekah: My sword. :Marcel: "I told you when I was a child I was going to marry you one day. Right after our first duel, remember?" :Rebekah: "And I said I would never marry a man who couldn't best me." :Marcel: "Yeah, that's the thing. The last few years have taught me something. I don't wanna best you, I don't wanna be ahead of you, or behind you. I want us side-by-side. and the moment I realized that I went in search of this. The fourth object. Which leads me to my question. Rebekah Mikaelson. Delicate as lace, elegant as a fine home, tough as polished steel, and love of all my lives, will you marry me?" :(Rebekah is crying and can't speak) :Marcel: "Yeah, I figured you'd be a mess by now. Which is why I made this part easy. If you say..." (holds up card with "yes") "Or if you say..." (holds up card with "no") "Should be a pretty easy call..." (holds up the "yes" car) :Rebekah: "It should be. Except..." :Marcel': ''"Please don't say the family." :-- Where You Left Your Heart Trivia *Klaus kept them apart but later allowed them to be together in the flashback of Farewell to Storyville. *Klaus daggered Rebekah over her affair with Marcel and gave Marcel two choices: either undagger Rebekah and live out the rest of his human days with her or let her stay daggered and let Klaus turn him into a vampire. Marcel chose to become a vampire, leaving Rebekah daggered for over fifty years which left Rebekah heartbroken. *Marcel had a childhood aspiration to marry Rebekah. *Rebekah was Marcel's first love. *Until Elijah told her otherwise, Rebekah - like her brothers - thought Marcel was dead. *Marcel appeared to be hurt that she never came back to New Orleans to see if he was actually dead. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah tells Marcel that she's no longer interested, but later hooks up with him. *Rebekah asks Marcel to come with her and leave New Orleans, but he says no. *Rebekah tells Marcel that his empire is nothing without someone to share it with which seemed to affect him. She storms off and Marcel is left on the balcony alone, seemingly upset. *Marcel never changed anything in Rebekah's bedroom, for nearly a century. *Marcel designed a mansion for him and Rebekah. *Marcel brought Tunde into New Orleans to scare Klaus away so that he and Rebekah could be together, but after Tunde is killed and Marcel tells Rebekah, she explains there's only one man that Klaus is truly afraid of, her father Mikael. So they lure him to New Orleans. *Their relationship is put on hold due to Rebekah leaving town and Marcel deciding to stay in Farewell to Storyville. **Also, being Rebekah worked to find a resurrection spell for Kol Mikaelson, their relationship is still currently on hold. * Even after declaring war against the Mikaelson Family in The Bloody Crown, Marcel made it clear that he would never hurt Rebekah. * In The Feast of All Sinners, Rebekah was forced to leave New Orleans and moved to New York. Marcel joined her in order to restart their relationship, choosing Rebekah over New Orleans. Gallery |-|Season One= To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebel TO 1x06.jpg RebekahBTS2.jpg tumblr_mwwag97NNr1so55buo3_1280.jpg Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekah1x087.jpg Rebekah1x086.jpg Marcel and Rebekah.jpg|Marcel and Rebekah Rebel 2.jpg rbl.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0537.jpg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0536.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals220-0323MarcelRebekahv.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0346Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg Normal_TheOriginals220-0347Marcel-Rbekahv.jpg TO_222_0105ElijahMacelFreyaRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0110MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_222_0925MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_0992Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg TO_221_0994MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1111Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg TO_221_1115MarcelRebekahv.jpg TO_221_1121Marcel-Rebekahv.jpg Normal_originals222_00358Rebekah-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00391RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00446RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_00713RebekahMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02689Rebekahv-Marcel.jpg Normal_originals222_02727MarcelRebekahv.jpg |-|Season Three= TO322-046-Rebekah~Marcel.jpg TO322-047~Rebekah-Marcel.jpg TO322-075-Marcel~Rebekah.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-035-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-036-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO402-037-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-047~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO402-048-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO410-062-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-066~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO410-067-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO410-094-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO410-095~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO410-098~Klaus~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-027~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-028-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-029-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO411-068~Rebekah~Marcel~Klaus.png TO411-079-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-079-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-121~Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-122-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO411-125-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO413-120~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO413-121-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO413-122~Rebekah-Marcel.png |-|Season Five= TO501-038~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO501-068-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-119-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-131-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO508-132-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-101-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-102-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-125-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-140-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-143-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-182-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-185~Marcel-Rebekah.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship